Immortality at its Finest
by Head Auror Avenger of Five-0
Summary: Rose has been trying to have as normal of a life as she can have as an immortal witch. Everything she has tried gets thrown out the window when a blast from her past walks into her bar. The one that told her never to come back. Will she adjust to her new life with him and help find his wife's killer, and be there for his sons when he is not?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Supernatural or Harry Potter characters. I only own the new plot lines and characters added to the story.

MOD/Immortal/FemHarry

Master Occlumns/Ligilimens

Metamorphmagus

'Parseltongue'

 _Memory_

 **Prologue**

John stood on the street staring at the Marauder's Bar and Grill, paws and hoof prints of three animals around the sign. Crossing the street, he watched a young, brunette woman walking back and forth behind the bar with a clipboard in hand. He slowly walked to the door, reaching for the antler-shaped door handle. Walking in he looked around at the old parchment themed walls with more paw and hoof prints all around. The varnished wood chairs neatly placed around the wooden tables. Three red felt pool tables in the corner, pool cues laying on top and balls set up, ready to be played.

"Sorry sir, we're closed, don't open for another four hours." He heard the soft voice of the women behind the bar. He turned to her watching her movements. Her long black hair up in a ponytail, the tips brushing her shoulders. She was looking down at her clipboard, checking things off with her pen before reaching up to check the top shelf alcohol. "If you're here for a job interview, you'll have to wait until I'm done here."

"I'm not here for a job interview. I'm looking for someone, named Harriet Black." John replied in his gruff, low voice, watching her every move.

"I know the name, how do you know her?" She asked, bringing her hand back down to check more things off.

"She's an old friend, from Lawrence, Kansas."

This causes her to stop what she was doing, still looking down at her clipboard. Turning around slowly, not knowing what he was going to do, she looks at him with her piercing green eyes and whispers "John."

He looks surprised for just a moment. She looked just like she did the last day they saw each other over 20 years ago. "Harry, what… how are you still so young?" His voice becoming much quieter than he thought it would.

"Actually John, my name is Rose Potter-Black. Always has been." She turns back to the alcohol, finishing her checklist. "And if you read the letter that I gave you all those years ago then you'd know how and why. Which you did, otherwise you wouldn't have known I was here." She puts the clipboard down before grabbing two glasses and a bottle of whiskey from the top shelf. Pouring some in each glass before sliding one across the bar to John asking "so, after 23 long years what could I possibly do for you?" She drank the whiskey in one go, trying to get control of her nerves. Seeing the man she had been in love with all those years ago was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

"I'm close to getting the thing that killed Mary." He glanced up at her, watching her face. She froze for just a moment, holding the bottle of whiskey in her hand before bringing the whole bottle to her mouth, taking a swig.

"Wow," she said quietly. "After all this time, you were able to figure out what killed her? What was it?"

"It was a demon, but a high ranking one. I don't want to just exorcise it back to hell, I want to kill it, and I think I know what could do the job." He takes a sip from his glass.

"And you need my help why? Sounds like you got this all handled."

"I need someone powerful on my side. It's strong, and I don't want the boys to get caught in the crossfire." He finished his drink.

She took a deep breath before sighing, "alright, where do we start?"

"The boys called me, they're in Chicago and believe they have a lead on the Demon. We need to meet up with them."

"Give me a minute finish up here."

 **A/N**

Hey Readers,

Please let me know what you guys think about this story. Please be honest with your thoughts, I'd love to hear what you guys have to say.

~ HAA50


	2. Season 1 Episode 16: Shadow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Supernatural or Harry Potter characters. I only own the new plot lines and characters added to the story.

MOD/Immortal/FemHarry

Master Occlumns/Ligilimens

Metamorphmagus

'Parseltongue'

 **Chapter 1 – Season 1 Episode 16 Shadow**

They pull into the San Diego International Airport parking lot, the sound of the engine bouncing off the concrete walls. Finding a parking spot close to the top, they both get out, Rose pulling her bag with her. "Harry, I don't know why you wanted to go by plane. Sure, it's much faster, but how do we get these weapons through security?" John asked her, getting more frustrated by the second.

"First off, my name is Rose, John and second, we will be taking the weapons with us." She replied.

"How? It's not like we can get through with all of this, we'll be detained and arrested."

"No, we won't," Rose flicked her wrist violently letting her wand fall into her hand. She turned to look back at the car before waving the wand at the said car. John watched with amazement as he watched his vehicle shrink to the size of a toy. She bent over to grab the car before placing it in her backpack, reaching up to push her glasses up her nose.

"What was that? What did you do to my car?" he said, looking back and forth between Rose and where his car once was.

"You did read the letter I gave you right?" she looked over her shoulder at him skeptically.

"Sure, but… what the hell?" He threw his hands up.

"It was just a shrinking and feather-light spell. Nothing too major. Come, let's go, we have a plane to catch." She started walking away, causing the older man to run to catch up.

 **Time Skip – 5 Hours Later**

Once they got to Chicago, she pulled him to the closest remote location. With a wave of her wand, the truck was back to its original size and they were off. Safely secured in the passenger seat, she held onto John's phone as she listened to his son's voicemail. The baritone voice coming through the receiver sounded almost desperate. "Hey Dad, it's Dean. We think we have a serious lead on the thing that killed mom. So, uh, this warehouse, it's 1435 West Erie. Dad if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can."

She closes the phone and looks up as John's pulling over. Climbing out of the car she hears yelling, then the tell-tale noise of shattering glass. She looks up just as she sees the body of a young blonde woman hit the pavement. Glass surrounding her still body, blood spreading out from the slices all over her body. She desperately wanted to go over to her, she could see the young woman's soul leaving her body. But John called out to her to get back in the car. She was silent as she sat back in her seat, John peeling off down the road. Rose didn't know how long she sat there, silent, but John suddenly turned the car into an alley, parking and getting out.

"Stay in the car," John ordered her. "I'll come back for you after I talk to my sons." His sons. Those were two people she hadn't thought of in a while. She hadn't seen either of them in years, in fact, it was over 23 years ago.

It was only a few months after Mary had been killed. John and the boys had been staying with her since the fire. John had just found out about what she was, a witch, her best guess as to who told him was Missouri. That woman had figured it out immediately after meeting Rose. They both were so lucky that Dean had been at school and Sam was only a baby, for John was yelling at her at an extreme volume. He kept blaming her for not saving Mary when she could have. Blaming her for being a Borrower and getting her powers from demons. He didn't give Rose a chance to defend herself, to explain what she was and why she couldn't save Mary. John had already aimed a gun at her with specially made bullets meant for killing witches. The look on his face told her that if she had made one slight move to do anything against him, then he would kill her without hesitation. The pain and sorrow she felt when he demanded that she leave that day was unbearable. He was even reluctant to let her say goodbye to his sons. She had spent the rest of the afternoon before Dean got back from school writing letters to John and Dean. She knew that John probably wouldn't touch his until a long time later, but she wrote it anyway. She used the letter to tell John the truth that he wouldn't let her say. It was her life story, all of it. Starting from her parents' murders, to when her Godfather Sirius blood adopted her, to the final battle and everything she did afterward. Including where she could possibly be if he needed her help. Packing all her things with a wave of her wand in her purse with an undetectable extension charm. She gave her letter to John, telling him if he wanted answers, to read the letter. Bending over and giving Dean a tight hug, his green filled with tears. She handed him his letter consisting of a way to contact her if needed and pictures of his mother. Driving away was the hardest thing she had ever done, looking in her rearview mirror seeing Dean with tears in his eyes holding onto baby Sam and his letter. John standing slightly in front of the boys in a protective, yet angry stance, his arms crossed, glaring at her car.

A bright light coming from some of the windows snap her back to the present, she brings her hand up to block the blinding light from her eyes as she climbs out of the car. She runs around to the front of the building looking for the stairs. Seeing movement at the door, she races to the bottom of the curved steps. Rose reaches the bottom of the stairs just as John gets there with who she assumes are his sons, she pulls John's right arm over her shoulders as he and his shorter son meet her.

"What the bloody hell happened?" she asked as she helped Dean carry John toward the Impala. Leaning John against the trunk of the car, Rose started looking him over, wanting to make sure he wasn't too badly hurt. She didn't get farther than his face as she was roughly pushed away from her old friend and down towards the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Hearing the deep voice from the phone call above her head, but this time it sounded demanding.

She pulled herself up with John's help and turned around. She brushed her hair to the side and heard a gasp coming from above her head. Looking up she saw the surprised face of one Samuel Winchester, her old friend.

"Rose, what are you doing here? I thought you were in San Diego running your restaurant. How do you know my dad?" Sam said with both concern and confusion. Dean looked between Sam and Rose, a look of jealousy on his face. John, however, was looking at Rose with hidden rage.

"Wait, Sam, you know this hot chick?" Dean asked Sam, causing the brothers to look at each other.

"I do," he replied looking back at Rose, "from Stanford. Jess introduced us my Freshman year. It was Rose's Senior year."

"I thought I told you to stay away from my family." John's voice suddenly cut in. Rose looked at him.

"It's not like I knew who he was when I met him. Winchester is a very common name, John Edward." She scolded the older man, pointing a finger at him. She turned back to the tall man in front of her, reaching her arms out to give him a hug. "I haven't seen you in four years, Sam. How have you been?"

"Not all that great honestly," he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, gently squeezing. He lets her go, leaving a hand on her shoulder. "My dad disappeared causing Dean to come get me. Then when I get back Jess gets killed by the thing that killed my mom." He looks down after hearing a gasp from the girl in front of him.

"Jess is gone? When was this? Why wasn't I told?"

"Nobody could get ahold of you," he replied with a slight shrug. "What about my questions?"

"Um," she said, reluctant to tell him the truth. "Well, your Dad found me and asked me to help, I am working at my restaurant, and I've known your Dad since he was a teenager."

"What, how is that possible? You don't look that much younger than Sam." Dean asked.

"I am much older than I look," she replied sarcastically. Rose quickly glanced at John hoping that he would forgive her, but no matter what he said, Rose would not lie to them.

"How old are you then?"

"Oh honey, you do not ask a lady her age or her weight. It is quite rude." Sam laughed at her. "But if you must know, I am actually 86 years young." She then turned to John who looked both pissed and shocked.

"So, you were in your –"

"40s when I met your father? Yes, I was."

"Alrighty then, um, come on Dad. We don't have much time. As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back." Sam said reaching for the back door. Only to have it slammed closed by his brother.

"Wait, wait. Sam, wait. Dad, you can't come with us."

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam exclaimed both surprised and frustrated.

"You boys, you're beat to hell," John said trying to convince his eldest of otherwise.

"We'll be alright," Dean reassured him.

"Dean, we should stick together! We'll go after those –"

"Sam, listen to me!" his brother interrupted him. "We almost got dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop. They're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He... he's stronger without us around."

"Dad... no. After everything, after all the time we spent looking for you, please. I've gotta be a part of this fight." Sam said desperately, turning to his father, wanting him to disagree with Dean.

"Sammy, this fight is just starting, and we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son. Okay? You've got to let me go." John told him before looking at Rose who had been silent since Sam started talking again. "Let's go, Harry."

Hearing the nickname John had given her all those years ago made her look up. She nodded before following him towards his car. She heard the boys whispering her nickname and she looked over her shoulder at them. "Ya, it's what your father called me when we were younger. He hated calling me Harriet."

"I used to call our Godmother Aunty Harry," Dean said, looking at her with an accusing look.

"Ya," Rose said chuckling and shaking her head. "You could never say your R's, so it always sounded like Hawwy." She turned away from there stunned faces, waving a hand. "If you need me, Sam knows where I am." She climbs onto the running board of John's car before looking back at them. "Be careful boys," was the last thing she said before climbing into the car.


End file.
